


Trouble

by starhoneyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar Room Brawl, Bar fights, Boys in Skirts, Cowboy!Jaehyun, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crossdressing, Jaehyun on a horse yeehaw, Kissing, M/M, Mild Plot, Neck Kissing, Sensuality, Sexy Cowboys Johnjae, Showboy!Taeyong, Showgirls and Showboys, Wild West, Yes this is a cowboy fic I wish I was joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy
Summary: "You sweet talk all the men that come in like this?"Taeyong leaned forward, eyes flitting between Jaehyun’s eyes, lips, and the hollowed dimples in his cheeks. "Only the ones with pretty smiles."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 26
Kudos: 131





	Trouble

Jaehyun's horse trotted on the dirt and hay laden ground as they entered the dirty town blanketed in windy sand. Jaehyun squinted his eyes, chewing on a dry, long piece of straw as they entered unknown territory, and he cast a glance back at Johnny on his own horse to see if his expression was being mirrored. This was only a pit stop to where they were headed, but there was always something about approaching uncharted territory that made Jaehyun's hackles rise, the hair on the back of his neck straightening like sharp pins.

The town quietened as they entered, nothing but the quiet jingle of bells somewhere in the distance, and Jaehyun pulled back on the leather reigns of his horse to slower its pace as he surveyed the townspeople. But he wasn't the only one watching — their eyes were on him, too, with all chatter around them ceasing as men, women, and children alike paused to leer at the two of them coming in. Jaehyun could make out their awestruck, albeit reserved, expressions underneath his tipped hat that shaded and framed his sharp face. His hawkish eyes skimmed the open taverns, whorehouses, and inns in mild interest before his attention was reeled back to the sound of his partner's voice.

"You wanna take a pit stop?" Johnny asked from behind him, voice rough and gravelly from the lack of water they'd had.

And for a moment, Jaehyun contemplated telling him no — telling him to just buckle up and get on with it and that the time for them was ticking, but then his eyes were drawn to one tavern in particular, with loud music, singing, and a blaring sort of ruckus coming from the inside. He slitted his eyes and slowed his horse down to a halt before pausing to answer, eyes sweeping over the overflowing establishment.

"Yeah. How 'bout we take a break?"

Jaehyun didn't bother to glance back as he answered, instead rubbing a hand behind the ear of his brown horse and then dismounting with one swift jump. He heard Johnny do the same behind him, and they lead their horses towards wooden poles and tied the reins around the body of the wood, already sure that nobody had the balls to take them. His heeled boots ground against the nit and grit on the floor, and he lowered his hat to hide his eyes. He needn't make a name for himself here — they were nothing but passing strangers, as quiet as ghosts, but instead of taking a rest in one of the inns, Jaehyun's body was pulled im the direction of the open tavern.

A tumble weed rolled passed by them as they entered, the crowd parting ahead, wary of the two strange men who'd come with fine horses and steely guns tucked into their holsters. Johnny was the first to enter the tavern, whistling as he did so, but Jaehyun wasn't too far behind him, pacing himself in small, slow, deliberate steps. The barley straw in his mouth tasted similar to the whiskey that had assaulted his nose as soon as he entered — whiskey mixed with the smell of sweat, dirt, and perfumed pretty women.

And then, Jaehyun saw him, picking him out like a needle in a haystack — the reason he must've ever stepped foot in the godforsaken town in the damn first place. Up on the stage of the saloon, dressed in a short, ruffled skirt, see-through tights and garter, with a matching black and red corset, was the the object of very next fixation. The man had blonde hair and flushed lips, and a silver necklace dangled around his dainty collarbones as he danced, arm in arm with the other showgirls beside him. Jaehyun had thought the town to be of fools gold, but he guessed there was a pretty little diamond sitting in the centre of it after all.

Jaehyun manoeuvred himself through the throngs of drunk men and busty server women until he was sat at the bar, eyes on the man on stage as if he was he was in a trance. He signalled to the bartender for one pint and didn't bother to face a chuckling Johnny who had slipped in beside in. The taste of beer was tart on his tongue as he watched the pretty stranger dance and sing on stage, the noise of the whooping and hollering crowd drowned out by the fastened grip the stranger had on him. And then, the man noticed him, too, almost in slow motion as his eyes locked with Jaehyun's even under his tilted hat. He'd noticed him just as Jaehyun had, and from then on, something changed.

His fluid, free body movements then became sensual on the stage, hands roaming the curved-in waist of his corset and exposed, milky collarbones that Jaehyun wished to mark. There was something unfurling in his chest at the sight of the man dressed as a showgirl that had locked eyes with him and hadn't left since. Jaehyun's gaze didn't wander either, eyes trailing down from his slender legs to the pout in his lips, fingers itching with the want to touch.

"You find something?" Johnny goaded in his ear from beside him, like he had noticed exactly what Jaehyun was staring at because he knew Jaehyun — how he operated, how he worked, how he didn't spare people glances often, but when he _did..._

Jaehyun's heated eyes skimmed over the man again before settling to watch his face and the soft, swaying movements of his hips as the song came to an end. Only then did their eye contact break — the stranger being pulled away by one of the other showgirls and being helped down by a slender hand off the stage with his tall heels clacking underneath him. They shared conversation for a little whilst different men and women took the stage, but the pull they had made the stranger's eyes being drawn to him again inevitable. Jaehyun's lips curled upwards when their gazes met, and he crooked a finger to beckon him forward.

It didn't take much for the man to spill some fleeting excuse from the tinted cusps of his lips and follow Jaehyun's orders. Jaehyun watched with predator-like eyes as his pretty deer walked towards him and into his trap. But Jaehyun wasn't here to hurt him. Someone like that would only deserve to be taken away and have their body worshipped. And it was natural, almost, how the man slipped into Jaehyun's hard hands, and Jaehyun pulled him close, straight between his open legs.

"Jung Jaehyun," he introduced himself, voice low. "What's your name, doll?"

The stranger tilted his head, lashes fluttering as he stared Jaehyun in the eyes with a look that screamed of innocence but behind that mask was anything but. There was a pause, an attentive look — challenging almost, and contemplative, like he was deciding whether Jaehyun was worth his time of day. Jaehyun raised an expectant brow, taking the straw out from between his teeth.

"Taeyong," he answered finally, voice raspy as he licked over his lips. To Jaehyun, it sounded smooth and warm, like melted butter in his ears.

A part of Jaehyun was distantly aware of the way curious eyes ogled their interaction, waiting for either of them to perhaps make a move — the town's resident dancer with one of the stranger men who'd just come in and cast them all under a spell. Jaehyun's eyes leisurely slid to Johnny still beside him, and after a silent, wordless exchange, Johnny stood up and cleared his throat, causing the few heads to snap away. Jaehyun's smile was unnoticeable, hidden from distant eyes, but it was only for Taeyong, who was so close to him, to see. Johnny nodded at the pair of them before making his way to other side of the saloon to solicit his own man or woman for the night.

Jaehyun's case was a little different. Taeyong fit a little too perfect in his arms to last just a _night._

Jaehyun's hands travelled up his lithe waist, drawing patterns on the corset with his thumb, and he smiled at the dancer a little — a flash of glinting with teeth. "Taeyong," he said, the name rolling off his tongue easily, fluidly, and sweet, but bitter too, like a poison — like Taeyong was the venomous snake he'd step on blind and would be willingly bitten by.

Suddenly, Taeyong's hand wrapped around his arm firmly. "Not here."

His gaze bounced from Jaehyun to the bartender, who'd been secretly watching, then to the people around them. Jaehyun let Taeyong bring him up and lead him over by the wrist to a quieter, more secluded corner of the tavern, one that was shrouded in darkness and one in which Jaehyun could only hear their dry, whispered breaths. Taeyong's back was against the wall and his bridled chest was flushed against Jaehyun's, heat travelling from his sternum to colour the expanse his otherwise pale jugular. Jaehyun's eyes flickered down to his lips, caught up in the way Taeyong had tucked the bottom one between his pearly white teeth.

There was a rumble in his chest — an ache, a want, a _need._ And then Taeyong's lips parted in a silent gasp when Jaehyun's hands dug around the flesh of his thighs.

"You new 'round these parts?" Taeyong asked before his eyes could completely glaze over and Jaehyun's wandering hands could make him lose the threads of his mind. His hands went to Jaehyun's hat and tipped it upwards to get a better look at his face. A warm, inviting smile graced his lips and he tilted his head. 

"You're pretty."

Jaehyun chuckled lowly. "You think so? I don't get _'pretty'_ often," he murmured. He let Taeyong's eyes take him in the more, hands going underneath the hat to weave themselves in Jaehyun's hair. He had no problems with it — after all, he was drinking Taeyong in like a man who had travelled for thirty days with no water and had just seen his first mirage. Taeyong's lips would provide the sweetest of waters, and Jaehyun had always been a greedy man.

His voice dropped. "You on the other hand..."

"You wouldn't be the first," Taeyong answered, unfazed. Of course he got called pretty all the time, beautiful even, but Jaehyun wasn't a jealous man — there wasn't a need to be when what he wanted was sitting prettily right in his arms. "But you would be the last that mattered."

Jaehyun grinned. "You sweet talk all the men that come in like this?"

Taeyong leaned forward, eyes flitting between Jaehyun’s eyes, lips, and the hollowed dimples in his cheeks. His hands carded Jaehyun's hair before dropping to his cheeks where they cradled them, and his thumbs stopped to stroke Jaehyun's hard skin. He looked up at him with lidded, doe eyes.

"Only the ones with pretty smiles."

Taeyong leaned in then, Jaehyun already thinking of it before he'd gotten the cue, and they met halfway, soft lips meeting rough ones, warm lips meeting cold. And Taeyong tasted like malt — malt with an undertone of whiskey and the sweet perfume that emanated up through Jaehyun's nose. He breathed him in as they kissed, hands travelling from Taeyong's waist to his thighs where his fingers hooked around the lace garter and snapped it in half with his fingers. He smirked into the kiss when Taeyong's mouth surrendered at the action, opening up so Jaehyun could properly explore his hot, wet cavern with his tongue.

Taeyong's hands wrapped around his nape, pushing him impossibly closer as Jaehyun consumed him from the inside out, sucking away every last drop of breath. Jaehyun's normally steeled mind was slipping, head almost spinning with only one new, renewed goal — _Taeyong._ He pulled away first and pushed Taeyong back against the wall again, lips coming down to the taut skin of his collarbone that he'd been waiting for the moment to strike and mark. He licked the sheen sweat off with his tongue before his teeth grazed the skin and bit down to mark.

Blood surged in his ears and electricity filled his empty veins when Taeyong let out low whimpers and breathless sounds of pleasure for only him to hear.

It only fuelled the want further — face nosing up the crook of Taeyong’s neck to breathe in rose and whiskey before laying his claim there, too. His hat was discarded when Taeyong overturned it to make space for the hands tugging at his hair. Taeyong was coming undone in his very hands, and he'd be nothing but a damned, lying man if he said it didn't do something to him. His hands gripped the sinewy muscles of Taeyong's legs and dug into the molten flesh, Taeyong whimpering and writhing beneath him, the look in his eyes far gone, like he was the carcass Jaehyun that had stripped down and skinned with his knife until he was left exposed and bare.

"You make such pretty noises, doll. So good for me, hm?" Jaehyun pulled back to ask, searching his eyes, the thick air crackling between them.

Taeyong's voice was gone, eyes blown out and gaze lowered. "Only for you."

Jaehyun's lips twisted upwards in satisfaction, but before he could get another word in to reply, the door to the tavern swung open, and it banged against the wall, making the announcement of whoever had come in ring in his ears loud and clear. Jaehyun pulled back, eyes darkening, to see who it was that called for such attention, but Taeyong's hands sharply pulling at his collar snapped him back into their own present moment.

"That's the Sheriff," Taeyong informed him, words all shaky and withered, like he was already fucked out from the mere brush of Jaehyun's fingertips.

Jaehyun turned back to look at the man who'd entered and his two friends that accompanied him, and his eyes hardened. He looked like every other Sheriff he'd ever come across — dirty, smug, proud; a money grubbing man with a wicked glint in his eye. The Sheriff's narrowed eyes darted between the people in the tavern before it veered towards both him and Taeyong, where it stopped, and his lips curled upwards, the look in his eyes turning maddened.

"You've got to go," Taeyong said with an audible, swallowed lump.

Jaehyun's head jerked back towards him, jaw ticking at Taeyong's admission. He'd be damned if he left so easily. Sheriff or not, Jaehyun wasn't one to look down in the face of a gun. But Taeyong was shaking in his arms, like he was scared. Like he was _afraid_ of the man who'd entered and what he'd do to the both of them. His hands tightened around Taeyong's waist in assurance, but he turned his head back to quickly search for Johnny on the other side of the bar as the Sheriff and his men made their way towards him.

Johnny was speaking to another male performer, sporting his signature cheshire grin, but as soon as Jaehyun put two fingers in his mouth and wolf whistled in his direction, Johnny snapped to attention.

It took half a second for recognition and realisation to flash on Johnny's face, and without a second thought, he picked up a glass of whiskey on the bar and bashed it on a drunk man's head beside him. The man lunged for him immediately, albeit staggered, but Johnny sidestepped so that he crashed into a another drunk man instead. A fight broke out in the corner that soon spread like wildfire from one end to another until the already rowdy tavern had broken out into bar fight filled with smashed glasses and bloodied lips.

Jaehyun nodded and Johnny, smirking, then he turned back to Taeyong was looking up at him, the look in his eyes half dazed and half moonstruck.

"You've never seen a bar fight before, doll?" Jaehyun asked, cocking his head.

"I-I—"

Jaehyun grinned and cut him off with a kiss, nipping at his swollen lips, and then he pulled back with another smile and glanced back at the Sheriff who'd been caught up in the fight. Johnny was nowhere to be seen, but they'd find each other — they always did. Jaehyun circled his hand around Taeyong's wrist before pulling him out of the tavern and through a second door where they were out into the open air, the taste of adrenaline and freedom settled on the tips of their tongues, having left the people of the tavern behind. Jaehyun laughed like he hadn't in years, a rumble from his chest that ran deep and low, and he pulled Taeyong towards his horse that he'd left tied out front.

He unwound the knot of its rein from around the wooden pole before mounting it. The horse whinnied underneath him as he stared at Taeyong, brow quirked upwards and lips pulled into a devilish smile. He put out a hand.

"You comin'?"

Taeyong stared at it — one beat of silence, two beats of bottles breaking from inside, and a third beat of the Sheriff's angered voice as he spotted them — before he slipped his hand into Jaehyun's and hauled himself upward unto the back of the horse. He wasted no time to press his front against Jaehyun's back and wrap his hands around Jaehyun's waist, firm and secure, as if planning to never let go. And something in Jaehyun like that idea — the idea of Taeyong's hands curled around his waist for a long, long time. Men like Jaehyun didn't do lovers, but perhaps it was the day he'd make his very own exception.

"Where to, doll?" Jaehyun asked, giddying his horse and glancing back at Taeyong whose chin was perched upon his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips but a determined look in his eyes.

Jaehyun grinned and faced forward, whipping the reins of his horse before setting off, the kick back of hooves leaving the townspeople in the dust and fading sunrise. Taeyong leaned forward so that his lips were grazing Jaehyun's ear — so close that Jaehyun could almost hear the quiet flutter of his lashes as he whispered.

"What do you think?" Sensuality oozed from his voice, but above that, he sounded light. Carefree. Something bordering on complete and utter trust.

"Wherever the wind takes us."

**Author's Note:**

> jongin is the sheriff because i said so <3 (also, trouble by p!nk)  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


End file.
